A gift everyone wants
by black hurricane
Summary: The formal night appears disasterous from the minute Kag stepped into the limo. Will Kag get out of this one by herself? Will Kag get out of it with her date's help and save BOTH their lives? Or will Inu get there in time to save the day?
1. The formal

_It's been 3 weeks after the incident with Naraku appearing again and that fake Celestial Maiden disappearing into the black of Miroku's wind tunnel. _ Thought Kagome as she sat in class staring out the window.

The school bell rang and all left for the end of school.

Kagome was walking with her usual friends Eri, Yuka and Ayumi.

"You know the proms coming up don't you Kagome?" Asked Eri.

"What? When?" Asked Kagome.

"This week." Said Yuka.

"You're not going to be sick are you?' Asked Ayumi.

"Hojo's been looking for you every where. I think he wants to ask you." Said Yuka.

"You better not break his heart and take mr arrogant." Said Eri.

"Kagome!" Came the voice of Hojo from behind them.

Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Kagome turned around to see Hojo running toward them smiling.

"Kagome! You're well I see. I hope your well enough for the formal night this weekend." Said Hojo.

"Well…" Said Kagome.

_I had hoped to cross back and see Inuyasha. _Thought Kagome with a worried expression.

"Here's some oranges, and your ticket and of when it is." Said Hojo giving Kagome a box of oranges, a sheet of paper and an envelope.

"Thanks Hojo and sure…I'll go with you." Replied Kagome smiling.

"I'll see you then Kagome." Said Hojo getting on his bike and riding off.

"See ya." Replied Kagome.

"You just got asked out to the formal." Said Eri surprised.

"I guess I did." Replied Kagome.

"And you agreed to go?" Asked Ayumi.

"Yea…I did." Replied Kagome.

"So you're fighting with Mr. insensitive again?" Asked Yuka.

"No. We're just…taking a break." Replied Kagome.

_I really need to be getting back but I guess they can wait for me. _Thought Kagome.

The day of the formal had finally arrived. Kagome had a nice, black, sexy dress that showed off her nice figure and touched the ground. It had a long V neck at the front that almost reached her belly button and she wore a beautiful, silver necklace that carried a light pink stone. Her hair was done up in a bun with little bits that hung over the top. Kagome was ready to go and she had just pulled on her black high heals.

"Bye mum." Said Kagome before picking up her little black bag and walking out the door to meet Hojo at the top of the shrine stairs.

"You look stunning Kagome." Said Hojo as Kagome took a hold on his arm.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." Replied Kagome who looked at Hojo who wore a black suite and tie with a light pink, almost white t-shirt underneath.

Hojo held the limo door open for Kagome and she climbed in and Hojo followed her soon enough. Half way in the limo ride there, Hojo pulled out a parcel from by his side.

"Kagome. Before we get to the school, I…have a present for you." Said Hojo looking at the parcel on his knee.

"It's not anything for my illness is it?" Asked Kagome looking a bit worriedly at the parcel.

"Oh no. nothing like that." Laughed Hojo.

"Ok." Nodded Kagome.

"This is a special token that's been past down from man to man in my family. We call it the treasure of the Hojo family. I don't care about how much it's worth and I just want to put it to good use and I couldn't think of a better way to use it." Said Hojo.

"Right…" Said Kagome waiting for more of the story.

Hojo unwrapped the parcel to reveal the Celestial Maiden's robe. Kagome gasped at the sight.

_It's the…the…that robe that Kaguya wanted and stole from Hojo in the feudal era. _Thought Kagome.

"It's a celestial Maiden's robe, or that's the story and I wanted to give it to you because I thought it was beautiful and immediately thought of you." Said Hojo.

_I died because of this stupid thing drawing that evil woman to us…but there again, it did bring me back. _Thought Kagome.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Asked Hojo bending to look into kagome's eyes that were fixed on the robe.

"It's…beautiful." Said Kagome.

"And I want you to have it." Said Hojo.

Kagome sat in silence for a minute or two.

"I can't accept this gift." Said Kagome finally.

"I don't care, you will have it." Laughed Hojo.

The limo stopped and Hojo got out, opened the door for Kagome and when Kagome stepped on to the curb, he shut the door behind her and took out the celestial Maidens robe. Kagome didn't notice that she was being watched.

"Hey." Said Kagome to Eri as she walked past hanging off some guy's arm.

Inuyasha's amber eyes glowed from the darkness of the school roof.

Hojo wrapped the robe around Kagome's shoulders and the front of her arm pits. To do this he had to wrap his arms around Kagome's waist.

Inuyasha watched him getting too close to Kagome for his liking and growled madly at Hojo from his position on the roof. Kagome blushed and walked in escorted by Hojo. When Kagome got in the hall, she was surrounded by girls telling her that the pink thing was beautiful, that she looked gorgeous, and she had boys walking by and telling her the same thing. The music stopped and a slow song came on. It was really…romantic.

"Kagome?" Asked Hojo.

"Yes?" Asked Kagome.

"Would you dance with me?" Asked Hojo.

"Sure." Replied Kagome because she was at a formal so she might as well dance.

As she romantically swayed around the dance floor with Hojo's hands on her hips, hers around his shoulders and her head resting on his chest so she looked to his right and her left, she started seeing glowing eyes around the room.

Kagome gasped.

_Are they…demons? _Though Kagome as all she saw was glowing eyes in the shadows.

It was half way through the night when Hojo took Kagome outside of the hall. They were for away from the hall where no one could see them and they stoped their little walk at a lovely flower patch.

"Kagome…" Said Hojo pulling Kagome to stare into her eyes.

"Yes Hojo?" Asked Kagome.

"The whole reason I asked you here was because…" Said Hojo before gulping.

"I'm listening." Said Kagome.

"I love you Kagome." Blurted out Hojo with tears pouring down his face as he hugged Kagome.

"Um…" Said Kagome when she saw something moving in the bushes.

Kagome gasped again.

"Hojo…there's…something in the bushes and shadows." Said Kagome.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Hojo pulling away from his embrace.

"There was something…in the shadows." Replied Kagome.

"Kagome are you ok? There's nothing out here." Said Hojo.

"We're surrounded." Shrieked Kagome and different demons crept in on poor Hojo and Kagome at ever aspect…

Dun, Dun, Dun……


	2. The rescue team

"What are these things?" Asked Hojo.

"They're all different demons." Replied Kagome looking around.

"What? Demons don't exist." Said Hojo.

"Of course they do. Isn't this proof enough?" Asked Kagome.

"So how do you kill them?" Asked Hojo.

"Personally? I either need a bow…" Said Kagome.

The demons crept in closer and another 2 lines of demons circling them came into view and out of the shadows.

"Or Inuyasha." Continued Kagome but yelling.

"Who's Inuyasha?" Asked Hojo.

"Hojo…I have something to tell you. Inuyasha is…well…" Said Kagome stuck or words.

"You like him?" Asked Hojo.

"Yea and he has mixed emotions about me." Replied Kagome.

"I see." Said Hojo.

"He kissed me 3 weeks ago and has been liking and disliking me recently." Said Kagome.

"I don't need to know." Replied Hojo.

"Sorry." Said Kagome.

"And what do you suggest about these demons?" Asked Hojo.

"I need a bow and 2 full bundles of arrows." Replied Kagome.

"Right. And the archery from here is…?" Asked Hojo.

"About a 400m sprint and you have to pass through 3 lines of demons." Replied Kagome.

"I'll do it for you." Said Hojo.

"No. Stay here. I'll go." Replied Kagome.

"But…" Said Hojo.

"But nothing. I know where the bows are and arrows and I know which ones I want." Replied Kagome with an angry stare.

"But that leaves me to die?" Asked Hojo.  
"No. I'll be back." Said Kagome determinedly.

"I believe you Kagome." Said Hojo.

"Good. Now I need a clean break." Said Kagome looking around the circle until she found a gap, all be it a very little gap that she could skid along the floor through. Kagome took off her heals and readied herself to run through the gap.

"I'll be back Hojo." Said Kagome and she took off toward the gap and made it through on her side.

Her dress got ripped slightly and very dirty. Kagome started running with the majority of the demons running after her.

_Why is it always me they're after? _Thought Kagome.

Kagome reached the archery practice area and found a bow and 2 bundles of arrows. She started running back when something caught her senses. Kagome stopped na dturn around to look into the darkness.

"Come out Naraku." Said Kagome knocking an arrow and pointing it at the shadow beside a target.

"Well Kagome, your powers don't falter I'll give you that. You are very consistent." Said Naraku appearing from the shadows.

The demons that were chasing Kagome finally caught up and were about to kill her but Naraku looked at them and blinked once and all the demons disintegrated.

"Naraku. Why are you here?" Asked Kagome.

"To save you from the demons that are attracted my the celestial robe. What else?" Asked Naraku.

"Why are you here? Saving me? That's Inuyasha's job, not yours." Replied Kagome.

"Were you expecting that half breed mutt to come save you? He's too busy playing with Kikyo to care about what happens to you." Said Naraku.

"What?" Asked Kagome softly lowering the bow and the tension on the string.

"Kagura and Kanna are looking after your human friend. He wont be hurt." Said Naraku.

_Inuyasha's back playing with Kikyo and forgot about me? Even when he sensed I was in trouble, he ignored it for Kikyo? _Thought Kagome.

"Good girl Kagome. Your rescue team is here." Said Naraku smiling wickedly.

Kagome dropped her bow and arrows. Naraku took Kagome by the shoulders and guided her out of the archery practicing field.

Sorry it's short but its supposed to be :D please, don't forget to review.


End file.
